


Super Love

by EuphoriaPrblm



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Amazingphil - Freeform, Bullying, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Superpowers, Villains, danisnotonfire - Freeform, this story is from 2013 but im finally going to continue it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaPrblm/pseuds/EuphoriaPrblm
Summary: In a world where every single person harnesses their superpowers to help make or break the Earth, Phil Lester crawls by tooth and nail as being the only person in history to not be born with a super power. As Phil tries to unravel the mystery behind his dilemma, he makes friends, enemies, and possibly gains a love interest.





	1. Chapter 1

My names Phil Lester and I am a 19 year old student at The Manchester institute of the Supernatural. Most of the students who attend here are brought at age fifteen and then leave at age seventeen; after they have full control of their powers. Seeing as I am nineteen, two almost three full years past that aspired leaving date you're probably wondering why I haven't left yet. It's rather simple, I don't know what my power is yet, or if ill ever know. Some students here have really bland powers like healing, changing colors, speaking different languages or even remembering everything you see. There is also others who's powers i find quite grand even though im dripping in jealously. Some can control the elements, or have super strength, read minds, or move things without touching them. The 'cooler' your power the more popular you are of course and being known as Phillip the nothing obviously means I am not very high on the totem pole, actually I feel like I am more or less carrying it.


	2. The Beginning

'Honestly I don't know why I am here anymore'

I trudged slowly threw the bright white snow to my only class for today, 'Advanced Combat', I have no idea why on Earth I would be put in this class considering my ahh.. Disability. I shuffled into the arena like room relishing in the warmth that engulfed my cold body and took a seat far away from all the chatty juniors and seniors. Not like any of them would like to converse with me anyways, I'm Phil the nothing. I stared coldly at the coach waiting for this class to commence. He went over procedures and regulations for this gymnasium, but I hardly paid any mind. It didn't matter to me what he was rambling about, I wouldn't be participating anyways. My eyes drifted from the old man with a large red nose and beady black eyes over to a small boy a few rows down from me. I analyzed his long russet locks, and the way he seemed just a little too interested in what the instructor was saying. The name of that beautiful boy was Daniel Howell. Daniel was well known in this school as he was very attractive and also a bit of a prankster but, he didn't cause too much trouble. I don't know as much as I'd prefer about him, but what I did know was that he could control fire. I sighed softly as a wave of depression hit me in the chest at match speed when I was once again reminded I was different than everyone else here. I couldnt care less if I had a healing ability like Chris or if I could fucking just memorize pie, I couldnt careless at this point. I ran my large icy hand over my eyes to wake myself from my gloomy thoughts and continued staring where I once was. I noticed Immediately Daniel's warm pools of Earth where locked with mine if for only a moment before he turned his head blushing. He caught me staring, Just another occurrence to add to me being a total creep.

Days morphed into weeks and before I knew it the fall semester has ended. Of course I have accomplished absolutely nothing! I grumbled in frustration as I got out of my bed and began getting ready to go eat breakfast in the lunchroom. I wouldn't call it a lunchroom though since it was so much more extravagant then the lunchrooms in primary school. I strode leisurely into the large white room with tall beautifully carved pillars places in rows towards the middle of the room. i walked towards the lunch counters with an air of arrogance surrounding me, even though I had no powers, I wouldn't let others know of the pain that dwells inside me. After I grabbed a small plate of breakfast I took a seat at my table in the back of the room. This table that I've sat at for almost seven years had an atmosphere about it. It was heavy and murky in this corner, no doubt from the sadness that radiates from my body. Grabbing my fork I pushed the food around the plate distractedly, I usually am not very concerned about eating when my mind wonders to dark places. Tossing my fork down against the plate dejectedly I look up just as a boy from one of my classes marched up to me. My usual emotionless face formed into a scowl at the thought of having to speak to another power user.

"Is this seat taken?"

Shock was now washing over my scowl as I shook my head from side to side. As I stared up at him my mind couldn't help but wonder to a shadowy place yet again. Why was a power user talking to me? There has to be ill intent behind this, and I would not have that.

"No offense Chris but, why are you sitting here?"

Chris was a little like me, sure, I'll give him that. In the respect he was a loner with no friends but, that's about it. Even though in normal circumstances loners ban together, Chris and I have never spoken to one another till this very occurrence, seem rather peculiar to me.

"Just sick of being lonely, aren't you?"

I bit the inside of my cheek as I pondered my feelings and school life up till now. Was I lonely? I suppose so but, I wouldn't be allowing anyone to think I was weak in any more circumstances.

"Whatever."

Chris and I chatted a bit at breakfast that hour, and by we chatted I mean he would not shut up. I finally was able to drop him at some point and started walking towards my 'Knowledge' class. Sitting in my usual seat in the back of the class next to a window, I waited for students to come pilling in and taking their seats to start the lesson. This room was a bright white and fresh but yet to me was depressing and suffocating once I was sitting here. Most students only take this class once or twice and then move on to having 'conservation' class were they learn to use their power safety and effectively, but I have taken this class 4 times every year unable to move on because of my handicap. I've taken this class countless times to the point that every known power and their specifics were ingrained in my mind, I didn't have to study anymore to pass this classes tests. "Phil?" I looked up swiftly to see my teacher's concerned expression. I stared into her judgment with no fear and dared for her to continue.

"Maybe you should pay attention may-"

"Mrs. Acrote don't waste your time! He's nothing Phil, he has no powers!" Shouted some kid from behind me causing cackles from people all across the chamber.

Mrs. Acrote grimaced and walked away from me, going back to talking about some student's power and its origin. I felt eyes burning in the back of my head but I dare not look, I didn't want anyone to think I cared, not one bit.

I soon found myself strolling back to my dorm with my hands in my pockets and my head down low. What's the point? I've been here so long, and yet there is no protocol for someone in my position. I'm stuck here until I learn to not be such a disappointment to society. After I came up to the large dorm room I exhaled in peace knowing I could lock myself in my room for the weekend. At least in there I am only disappointing myself.


	3. As Fate Has It

Waking up on the days I have 'Advanced Combat' are always the hardest. Endless hours of me just watching everyone else use their powers always pulls on whatever strings are left around my heart. I huffed and prepared myself for the day leaving straight to class not even trying to get any breakfast. Yet again I took my seat far away from everyone else as always, it seems my life is an endless repeat, a vicious cycle of inferiority and blandness. Out of the corner of my darkened eyes I see Chris running up the stairs towards me waving his hand delicately.

"Hi Phil, I didn't know you had this class!"

I nodded while looking behind him as most of our classes eyes had wondered over towards us, it was extremely unusual for anyone to say anything to me. Anything that wasn't an insult at least. As I turned my head to look at Chris to form a reply my eyes glanced over a certain brown haired boy who was staring longingly at us. Daniel Howell, staring at me with such a look on his face, allowed the slightest smirk to lay across my face.

"I've been in this class since last year spring."

Chris nodded towards me, and a smile engulfed his features at the moment that I said even a word to him. He turned slightly to face the arena and that goofy smile did not falter even once before he replied to me.

"Are you good at hand to hand?"

"No, I've never been allowed to fight other students with powers." Chris's large smile that was once plastered into his face slowly faded as I'm sure he realized the difference between us. I was not surprised when he turned fully towards the arena and did not say a single word to me after that. After minutes of awkward silence between us, the large screen in the middle of the arena started flashing names of students at an extreme speed. When the shuffling was finally over the entire gym went silent, including Daniel.

Phillip Lester vs Daniel Howell

I swallowed hard as I gazed up at the screen in front of me not believing in what my eyes showed me. I dare not look down at the entire class who were no doubt gaping at me stunned. I have been in this class for a whole year and not once was I selected to battle, this has to be an error! I stood up from my seat confidently and began to walk down the bleachers with Daniel tailing behind me. This was my first time ever being in the arena and to be quite frank I was scared shitless, but I couldn't act that way, I couldn't act weak. Once we made it to the dirt floor of the stadium we stood on the large X's that where on both sides of the gym and faced eachother with uncertainty. I've seen people in my class do this a million times yet here I am now unsure of what to do. Before I knew it the large monitor that showed our names was now a clock counting down from ten. I gawked over at Dan and saw he was somewhat smiling, not a mean smile, almost like he was pleased he gets to fight with me. 'Nine'. I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding, closing my eyes slightly, you can do this Phil. 'Eight'. "Coach you can't let Phil battle he won't stand a chance!" I heard Chris shriek. 'Seven'. Well thanks for the encouragement Chris, good to know I'm not the only one who has zero faith in myself. 'Six'. I opened my eyes and glanced over at the bleachers, none of our classmates where saying a single word. 'Five'. I have never in all my life seen all the students give all their attention to a single battle before, and that did not help with my nerves. 'Four'. My breath picked up as well as my heart rate, this was happening, Daniel is totally going to kill me. 'Three'. I noticed my palms became sweaty as I wiped them softly on my jeans, and he was still staring at me with a fond smile. That is also not helping my damn nerves. 'Two'. Daniel waved flamboyantly to the crowd smiling big for a single moment before rotating back to facing me. 'One'. My body moved on its own hiding behind one of the large half sheets of metal make shift walls that were beside me. 'God dammit!' I thought to myself. This is going to be a game of 'hide an seek' considering there isn't shit I can do.

"Phillll."

I froze up as Dan's smooth voice called my name. Think Phil, what do you do, what can you do!? Okay, okay Phil, you cannot completely embarrass yourself here everyone is watching! Dan is a fire elementist, so pretty much he's good up close or far away. Jesus! What do I do, should I just come out of hiding? There is no way I can win I am just prolonging the inevitable, I've known from day one I am different than everyone here, that I am substandard. I slowly moved from behind the wall and stood slightly out in the open in front of Daniel, Thinking back why did I hide to begin with? I know I can't win against someone with a power, this is my life. The smile that was once on his pretty face when the battle had begun was now a very cute pout. If I wasn't about to be turned into a human marshmallow I might have ogled at the expression a bit longer. Almost in slow motion he lifted his hand throwing a ball of scorching fire at me quicker than I could comprehend. I didn't mean to move, my body acted on its own, I couldn't let a ball of hot flame melt my face off. After I hopped out of the way I was almost back to where I started, hiding behind a giant sheet of metal like a coward. I viewed the crowd to my right seeing Chris's face full of worry and fear. A warm sensation caught my attention on my ankle and immediately I was taping my pant leg to put out a small fire, at least that's all that got me. I choked and held my throat as a weird feeling tingled throughout my veins. I ran fast over to the other side of the arena dodging his attacks very clumsily. 'What are you doing Phil! All you had to do was take it and it would be over!' I flung myself behind a wall and breathed heavily. I felt different, I felt like I had a chance. That weird feeling in my veins didn't go away it only increased. I sighed in pleasure as the feeling subsided to where I just could barely feel it. What is this I'm feeling? My shaky breaths slowed down and for some reason I found myself focusing on my pant leg that was now torn and tattered from Daniels flame. I focused my mind and to be honest I had to reason to, it was just an impulse; I felt I had to! I felt the weird feeling leave my body as a small flame appeared at the end of my pant leg; where I was focusing. I screamed and patted at my leg; killing the fire.

"Oh my god!" I said to myself.

Am I a fucking fire elementist, is this my power? After all these years I finally had it. I was almost in tears, but I was soon reminded I was in battle when a large gust of fire smashed into the wall I was hiding behind with enough force it blew me across the field into another wall, completely blowing apart the sheet of metal I was once hiding behind. I rolled over to another sheet of metal unnoticeably and peered at Daniel, focusing as hard as I could on his body. I glanced back at the fire biting my lips squinting my eyes tightly as I felt the fire move through my veins as a small flame shot out from the burning metal across from me and hit Dan in the stomach, throwing him across the arena rather dramatically. I stretched my hand out as fire danced over to me circling my body closely. Strangely it didn't hurt or burn in the least, it felt quite nice actually. I got out of my hiding spot and walked meters away from Dan. I could hear his small coughs that made me want this to just be over even more. He stood up and whipped the corner of his mouth with a shocked expression attached to his face. He seriously is the most adorable, tiniest thing ever. I willed my flames over and they moved around him slowly trapping him tightly in their energy. It was over. He smiled up at me and bit his lip, raising his hand blushing slightly. "I admit defeat." Whispered Daniel.


End file.
